User blog:MetalFire/The Hetalia Axis Power's VS The Ginyu Force
Alright First I would like to say the Rapper's Germany, Italy, and Japan are the versions from an Anime named Hetalia. Which is an Anime where the countries are represented as actual people and It's basically full of Stereotype jokes which I did for the battle in honor of the show. So please don't take offense, Anyways let's get this battle started Captian Ginyu: Men step up for our Assigment to defeat these Idiots in rhyme Germany your mistake's are equal to my power level quit wasting my time Jeice: Ey Mate's let the Red Comment teach them the power of The Ginyu Force Hey Italy didn't you know your Germany's bitch you two need a divorce Burter: Ohhh Good Burn Jeice Now let the fastest warrior deal with them now Japan your a lifeless waste of space and you don't have emotion oh wow Guldo: With My telekinesis I'll lift your countrires and crush them to pieces We are the particular favorite of Lord Freiza so our Intergalatic swag increases Recoome: Recoome!! Is here to finsh this job for my comrades to defeat these 3 stooges The guy's know I'm a Rap Renegade bomber and my Rapper Eraser Gun will give them bruises Ginyu: I took control of the most powerful fighter in all of existence Your show has no Direct plot and doesn't have any consistence Germany: Disear vollkommen welt zahl is going to give you a freiza cold shoulder I have a real army at my disposal you alien dancer's aren't real soldier's Ginyu what kind of captain get's turned into a frog by a vegetable These Hundinnen have the ego of America and your saga is forgettable Italy: I love Pasta!! and I love owning these rainbow ballerina's My Brother Romano is more scary and Your theme is more annoying then Hyenas Your rhymes and flow suck way more then English food (Pasta!!) Jeice are you red because you saw my country's woman no need to be rude Japan: Konichiwa are you Power Ranger's rip-off ready for an ass kicking I question your importance more then China's gender and The bomb is ticking Everybody forgot about you like how Canada is forgotten don't you see Have you poser's forgotten that you wouldn't have existed without me Ginyu: Those disses you were spitting were more pathetic then Sealand Taste my Milky Cannon and I'll destroy your country with a back hand Jeice: Ey Garlic breath for your information Red is the color of victory Germany I'll destroy you with My Crusher Ball and stop your contradictory Burter: My outstanding fast rapping abilities are more awesome then Prussia I'll sneak up on you with the speed of light to kill you like Russia Guldo: All your show doe's is attract a bunch of crazy Fan girls We are the strongest force in the galaxy we are valuable like pearls Recoome: With a Recoome Kick I'll crush your so called Beautiful world When I first saw your awful animation I hurled Ginyu: Our assignment is complete to give these jackass's demise This battle was too easy we should have faced the Allies Germany: You five have made the fatal mistake of facing Germany All you guy's did was show Goku's power meanwhile were loved by many The Other Countries know the destructive force of my power With my Blond Hair and Army boot's I will give a well deserved shower Italy: Mama Mia This is the only fight where I'm not waving a white flag We are a mighty power all you do is work for an Alien Hag!! (Burn!!!) Jeice your not cut out to be a warrior go back to baseball Never mess with Italy and Burter you were to slow so I'll give your mom a call Japan: Guldo you have the power level of Nappa and your more creepy then France Recoome your not powerful if you got defeated by an elbow attack so go back to dance Your a 2nd tier team because you work for frieza since everyone knows his brother is cooler We country's have changed the world so now bow down to your ruler You look scared and defeated It's going according to plan The worst thing you joker's ever did was inspire the Great Sayaman Who Won The Ginyu Force The Hetalia Axis Power Category:Blog posts